Eu Odeio Amar Você I Hate That I Love You
by Hatara-L
Summary: Songfic com o casal Tsunade e Jiraya da música "Eu odeio amar você" da Rihanna, pra quem gosta de romance com este casal... é one-shot!


_**EU ODEIO AMAR VOCÊ (I HATE THAT I LOVE YOU)**_

_Isso é o quanto eu te amo__  
Isso é o quanto eu preciso de você_

_Jiraya... Mas o que você pensa que está fazendo? Saia daí agora! Grita enfurecida Tsunade ao ver Jiraya observando as kunoichs banhando-se nas termas...

(pensamentos de Tsunade...)  
_Isso é o quanto eu te amo...  
Isso é o quanto eu preciso de você..._

_O que foi Tsu?... Está ficando mais velha e com mais ciúmes de mim?... Já me ofereci para te observar banhando-se... Você não lembra? Fala o velho sennin com um sorriso irônico nos lábios...

(pensamentos de Tsunade...)  
_E eu não suporto você...  
Tudo o que você faz, me faz querer sorrir  
Será que eu posso não gostar disso por um instante?  
Não...mas você não me deixa  
Você me chateia, cara, e depois me beija  
De repente eu esqueço que estava chateada  
Nem me lembro do que você fez..._

_Tsunade... minha hana... Já conheci muitas mulheres nessa vida... Mais nenhuma delas chega aos seus pés... Já te falei que você é a inspiração que tenho para os meus livros... Se não fosse você, não teria escrito uma linha sequer... Você sabe, que se não estamos juntos, é por decisão sua... por mim... teríamos povoado Konoha inteira há anos... Fala docemente o sennin pegando nas mãos de Tsunade...

(pensamentos de tsunade...)

_E eu odeio isso  
Você sabe exatamente o que fazer  
Para que eu não fique brava  
Por muito tempo, isso é errado.  
Mas, eu odeio isso  
Você sabe exatamente como me tocar  
Para que eu não queira mais discutir nem brigar  
Então eu detesto te adorar_

_E eu odeio o quanto eu te amo, cara.  
Não suporto o quanto eu preciso de você  
E eu odeio o quanto eu te amo, garoto.  
Mas eu simplesmente não posso te deixar  
E eu odeio te amar tanto assim_

_Ora seu pervertido... Você não toma jeito, não é? É melhor sairmos daqui...

_Mais se decidiu tão rápido... Na minha casa ou na sua? Pergunta com um olhar de quem esperava por aquilo há muito tempo...

Dessa vez tsunade não resistiu... Olhou-o com um sorriso contido nos lábios virou-se e saiu... Sem dizer mais nehuma palavra...

(Pensamentos de Tsunade...)

_E você sabe completamente o poder que tem  
O único que me faz rir  
Triste... não é justo o modo como você se aproveita do fato  
De que eu te amo além da razão  
E isso não é certo_

_Tsunade!... Você não me respondeu... Aventurou-se Jiraya sobre a proposta de brincadeira, mais que tinha por detrás de si a mais pura realidade... E o que dirá... Vontade...

(pensamentos de Jiraya...)

_E eu odeio o quanto eu te amo, garota  
Não suporto o quanto eu preciso de você  
E eu odeio o quanto eu te amo, garota  
Mas eu simplesmente não posso te deixar  
E eu odeio te amar tanto assim_

Virando-se calmamente, Tsunade olhou-e de forma encantadora que fez o ero sennin ficar hipnotizado por aqueles olhos que conseguiam desvendar a parte mais profunda de sua mente... Deu a volta e caminhou em sua direção, parando exatamente à sua frente, deixando-o paralizado...

_Mais o que você está fa-zen...?

(pensamentos de Jiraya...)

_Um dia desses talvez sua mágica não me afete mais  
E seu beijo não me enfraquecerá  
Mas ninguém nesse mundo me conhece como você  
Então você provavelmente terá sempre um feitiço sobre mim_

Tsunade então cola seu corpo ao do ero sennin, segurando seu rosto em suas mãos e depositando um beijo suave em seus lábios...

(pensamentos de Tsunade...)

_Isso é o quanto eu te amo  
Isso é o quanto eu preciso de você  
Isso é o quanto eu te amo  
Isso é o quanto eu preciso de você_

Separando seus corpos, Jiraya surpreso com a atitude de sua amada, pergunta:

_Mas... Você tem certeza do que está fazendo?... Você sempre disse que não queria nada comigo...

_Meu ninja ero...  
_Eu odeio te amar tanto  
Eu odeio o quanto eu te amo, cara  
Não suporto o quanto eu preciso de você  
E eu odeio o quanto eu te amo, cara  
Mas eu simplesmente não posso te deixar..._

_Bem... Será que você pode perdoar essa sua amiga após tantos anos de rejeição...? Aquele seu pedido de casamento ainda está de pé? Pergunta docemente Tsunade, com um ar alegre... de quem finalmente aceita a felicidade que há muito batia em sua porta, mais que trancada em si mesma negava-se a abrir...

_Tsunade... Foram muitos anos a sua espera... Cheguei a um ponto de te odiar por ser tão cabeça dura... Não suportava sentir o que sentia por alguém que não me correspondia... mais o que eu posso fazer se eu te amo mais do que eu esperava amar alguém em toda a minha vida?...  
_Eu odeio te amar tanto assim...  
Eu odeio te amar tanto assim...  
Mas eu simplesmente não posso te deixar..._

E abraçando-a, Jiraya e Tsunade deram um segundo beijo apaixonado... O segundo de muitos que viriam... Afinal de contas... ela era uma mulher apaixonada... e ele... bem... ele ainda era um ero sennin...

Música by: Rihanna (I Hate That I Love You)

Gente... espero que tenham gostado... amo esse casal... um dos mais perfeitos que já vi...

Kisus a todos!


End file.
